Kari Kamiya
Kari Kamiya (八神 ヒカリ Yagami Hikari) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Kari is a DigiDestined, partnered with Gatomon, and embodies the trait of Crest of Light. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Kari and Tai's English dub surname is a mistranslation of the original name "Yagami". Kari's Japanese name, "Hikari" (ヒカリ) means "light", a unique parallel with her crest's name. Also, her original full name "Hikari Yagami" translates to "light of the 8 gods", a possible reference to the number of the DigiDestined in the first season. Biography Personality Kari is kind and sweet by nature, always looking for the best in people, and avoids fighting them whenever possible. Still, she can be serious, especially in drastic situations. As she grows older, Kari is more outgoing and has a playful and whimsical personality, but remains a sensible and grounded person. She tends to consider her own safety as secondary to the safety of others. As a young child, she is prone to illness, but grows out of it. Kari is shown to have a unique connection to light and darkness, which seems to be related to her associated trait of Light. She is empowered by the powers of light on one hand, but very susceptible to the powers of darkness on the other, leading her to be empowered by light and weakened by overwhelming darkness. Kari's older brother, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, is the leader of the DigiDestined. Kari is very close to Tai and hero-worships him for his kindness and strength well into adolescence. Tai and Kari used to share a room, but sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, Tai has moved to another room. Appearance In 1995, Kari is a little girl with short brown hair and eyes. She wears a red shirt with long sleeves, yellow pants, pink socks, and shoes of undetermined color.6 She also carries a gray whistle with a pink cord. Digimon Adventure She has two pajamas; one is a pink shirt and pants. The other is a yellow shirt under a brown bodysuit with buttons near the neck, and a koala-shaped hood. At age 4, she wears a pink sleeveless dress, and hot pink shoes. At age 5, Kari is a bit taller. She wears a dress with three buttons in the top of the back, socks, and shoes, all of undetermined color. Her pajamas are a buttoned shirt with short sleeves, and shorts, all of undetermined color.8 My Sister's Keeper By 1999, Kari is a bit taller, and her hair has grown a bit. She now wears a yellow shirt with two white buttons in the top, a pink scarf around the neck, pink pants, white socks, red and white sneakers, and her whistle. She gives her whistle to Gatomon when leaving the Digital World. The Fate of Two Worlds Her pajamas are a beige buttoned shirt with long sleeves and white buttons, beige pants, and her whistle. She is usually barefoot while in her pajamas. Home Away From Home On March 4, 2000, she wears a pink dress with long sleeves, and a white collar with red borders and a red ribbon attached to it, cream colored stockings, and brown shoes. On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a sleeveless pinkish orange shirt with a white collar, pink shorts, yellow shoes with white soles, and a very similar whistle to the one she gave to Gatomon. By 2002, Kari is much taller, and now pulls her bangs to the left with a red hairclip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck. During summer, she wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif. During winter, she wears a long sleeved pink sweater dress with red pockets and collar, light green tights, and brown boots. Outside, she wears a white beret and a red scarf. While in Hong Kong, she wears her scarf around her waist. On March 25, 2003, she wears a pink dress under a blue denim jacket, yellow pants and pink shoes. In 2027, Kari is an adult. Her hair is now long, and she pulls her bangs to the left with two red hairclips. She wears a pink shirt with buttons running down the collar and white pants. Her ears are pierced and she wears yellow studs. In the cover art for Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 2, Kari wears a Christmas costume; a red dress with three white buttons in the top, and a white ruff on each end, and a red hat with a white ruff on the bottom and a white ball in the tip. In the cover art for Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Kari wears a yellow kimono with a pink ohashori and a pink ribbon on her head. In the cover for the Digimon Adventure: Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami notebook, she wears a sleeveless turtlenecked shirt, a whistle around her neck, yellow shorts and white socks. In the cover art for Digimon Girls Festival, the eight-year old Kari has the bangs of her hair splitted by a red hairclip, and wears a yellow party dress with white buttons in the chest, orange skirt and sleeves, and a yellow scarf. Quotes Kari Kamiya/Quotes Trivia Gallery Kari Kamiya (02) t.gif Nigamora.png Kari Kamiya t.gif|Kari as a kid Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime characters Category:Heroines Category:Digimon